Chère Hermione
by Olympie
Summary: Ron écrit une lettre à Hermione, la veille de Noël, lui parlant de ce qu'il pense de la mythologie moldue et combien il regrette de les avoir laisser, elle et Harry... TRADUCTION - ONE SHOT


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec une traduction –la première. C'est une OS que j'ai lu et beaucoup aimé et donc, j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager. Donc voilà, avec accords de l'auteur et quelques heures de travail, voici ma première traduction (vous sentez la fierté là ?). J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Disclaimer :** **L'histoire appartient à addicted-to-romione-bedward et l'univers à Mme J.K Rowling. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris. Rien n'est à moi.**

24 décembre 1997

Chère Hermione,

Bonjour Hermione,

Hermione…

J'espère que toi et Harry allez bien. Si seulement vous saviez combien je regrette de vous avoir laissé. Je pense que vous ne le saurez jamais.

Est-ce que vous espérez seulement qu'on se revoit un jour ?

J'aurai aimé avoir un de ces retourneurs de temps, mais ça ne m'aiderai pas beaucoup. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche, mais je suis sûr que cela ne peut défaire une si grosse erreur.

Tu avais raison (rien de nouveau, hein ?) à propos du pendentif me faisant penser à de mauvaises choses.

Je m'en voulais déjà de nous avoir ralentis à cause de ma blessure, puis j'en ai voulu à Harry de ne pas trouver de solide indice pour trouver ces maudits Horcruxes.

Bref, je pensais l'autre nuit à ce conte que tu m'avais raconté quand nous étions encore au Square Grimmaud.

Je me sens vraiment comme au Pays des Merveilles… une version _très_ bizarre de ton histoire. Pourtant, tu avais l'air de dire qu'Alice vivait de belles aventures, contrairement à nous… contrairement à moi.

Je me cache en ce moment dans une auberge un peu effrayante. Je me suis promis de payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ma présence non-voulue et surtout inconnue.

Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Quelques jours après m'être retrouvé tout seul, j'ai rencontré une famille moldue. Ils avaient une petite fille qui coloriait un livre de dessin (avec ces images immobiles). Elle a demandé à ses parents si les dragons n'existaient vraiment pas. Quand elle a eu sa réponse, elle a soufflé très fort, disant qu'elle continuerait d'attendre le Prince Charmant (je pense que tu l'as déjà mentionné devant moi, cela me parle) et que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir à se battre contre un dragon, il devrait venir sur un cheval volant pour la séduire.

Je me demande combien d'histoire moldues tournent autour d'éléments magiques dont ils n'ont même pas connaissance ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de combien certaines créatures peuvent être dangereuses, même s'ils essayent de les décrire au mieux.

Et des fois, ils sont _si_ loin du compte…

Tu dois être étonnée de tout ce que je sais sur les histoires moldues… beaucoup plus que ce que tu m'avais dit.

Je me suis caché dans une bibliothèque pendant quelques jours. Tu m'avais parlé d'un conte avec une sirène. Et bien je l'ai trouvé, et je l'ai lu.

Les sirènes chantent et vivent sous l'eau c'est tout ce qui est juste.

Elles ne sont pas belles. Nous n'avons pas de « créatures mythiques » aussi belle que ce que les moldus peuvent croire.

Vous avez ces livres pour enfants. Tu sais maintenant que l'on n'a pas caché combien certaines créatures ont l'air _horrible_.

Et pour cette sirène, être maudite pour avoir des jambes et pouvoir respirer en dehors de l'eau juste pour pouvoir rencontrer un homme est un plan _stupide_. Des fois, je me demande où les moldus vont trouver de telles idées.

De plus, je serai curieux de savoir comment ils ont eu vent de tout cela. Ils doivent bien savoir quelques choses, avoir _entendu_ quelque chose.

Peut-être qu'un de nous à parler à propos de créatures magiques, et les à laisser paraître meilleurs qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, ou que les moldus n'ont pas voulu croire que des créatures aussi intéressantes pouvaient être horribles et moches.

Et ne me lance pas sur les dragons.

J'ai lu tellement de livres sur les dragons et aucun ne semblait proche de la réalité.

Des dragons gardant des princesses ?

On peut _éventuellement_ imaginer que les dragons peuvent être soumis au sortilège de l'Impero.

Puis vient un homme seul qui tue un dragon avec une épée. Je sais bien qu'ils ont appelé ça un « conte de fée » mais cela embrouille les enfants… et je suis sûr qu'ils grandissent en croyant de telles choses.

Je me souviens combien tu étais excitée à propos du dragon de Hagrid avant de réaliser quel monstre c'était (ne dis jamais à Hagrid que j'ai dit ça), je pense que tu as eu les mêmes illusions à leur propos que tous les enfants moldus.

Et parlons des fées. Petites et mignonnes créatures ?

Je n'avais plus autant ri depuis Merlin-seul-sait.

Tu te rappelles des Doxies cachés dans les placards du Square Grimmaud ? De quel point de vu sont-ils _mignons_ ?

Ou les lutins de Cornouailles de ton cher Lockhart ?

Est-ce que je t'ennuie avec ma confrontation de la réalité sorcière avec les contes moldus ?

Bref, je suis sérieux. Leurs visions de ce qu'ils appellent « mythologie » ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la réalité sauf s'ils le voulaient.

J'ai aussi lu plusieurs livres avec des loups-garous et des vampires. Et bien c'est le seul sujet sur lequel ils semblent comprendre. Spécialement à propos des vampires *.

Je pense que l'auteur avait dû réellement en rencontrer un pour être capable de les décrire _aussi_ bien.

Quand bien même, ces livres ne sont pas pour les enfants, et c'est sûrement pourquoi il y a tellement de choses glauque et _sale_ à travers les pages.

Je suis sûre que tu es surprise que je parle de livres. Je lis vraiment, tu sais ?

Spécialement quand je m'ennuie et que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire. A part peut être… pensé à _toi_.

Pendant que j'étais dans cette bibliothèque, j'ai pensé à toi si fort. Stupidement, j'ai espéré que si je pensais à toi assez longtemps et assez fort, je trouverai un moyen de revenir vers vous. Tous ces livres moldus me rendent fou.

Je continue de penser qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen de revenir prêt de toi et Harry.

Si tu étais dans ma position (quoique, tu ne nous aurais jamais abandonné tu es plus _mature_ que ça), tu serais retournée à l'endroit où nous campions sans perdre une minute, sans autant de problème.

J'ai essayé de revenir. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver l'endroit exact.

Il n'y a pas un moment dans la journée où je ne pense pas à vous.

Allez-vous bien ?

Pensez-vous à moi ?

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par mon attitude stupide de vous quitter comme le sombre idiot que je suis. Je ne peux toujours pas croire ce que j'ai dit à Harry.

Si on se revoit un jour, je ne serai pas surpris si aucun de vous ne voulait plus me regarder, plus me parler.

Noël est là. Ma mère a toujours dit que des miracles arrivaient à Noël.

Mon miracle serait de pouvoir vous trouvez, vous serrer dans mes bras et vous supplier de me pardonner.

Des fois, je me demande s'il existe un moyen de réparer cette erreur.

Est-ce que tu penses que le Phoenix peut réparer un cœur brisé ? Ou seulement les blessures sanglantes ?

En parlent de Phoenix, j'ai lu un livre très bien à ce propos. Il était tellement précis, que je me suis demandé si ça n'était pas un sorcier qui avait écrit ce livre, ou un cracmol qui en aurait vu beaucoup.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais papa avait raison. Les moldus sont _fascinants_. Outre leurs conceptions des créatures magiques, qui est très loin de la réalité, ils semblent comprendre plus que ce qu'ils ne laissent paraître à propos du monde magique.

Oh, et leurs contes sur les Leprechauns sont hilarants. Ils produisent bien de l'or et sont les mascottes irlandaises, c'est vrai, mais c'est à peu près tout. Ces contes oublient que l'or produit par les Leprechauns disparait. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le disent pas pour laisser croire aux moldus qu'un petit homme habillé en vert pourra les rendre riches, et rendre les farces plus drôle

Il y a une autre créature qu'ils ont vue, mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir croire en son existence. Pourtant, de ce que j'ai compris, il est le plus célèbre de son espèce **Ic au monde.

Je crois qu'il se fait appeler le Monstre du Loch-Ness.

Il aime se montrer aux moldus, les effrayer. Je crois que je t'ai déjà entendu parler à propos de choses comme ça que tes parents avaient lu dans des articles.

Et… Je suis désolé de te rappeler tes parents. Je sais qu'ils te manquent. Je te promets de venir avec toi et de t'aider à les retrouver quand toute cette _folie_ sera terminée.

Si je reviens un jour vers toi…

J'ai réfléchi… Il y a un sens caché derrière le Déluminateur. Dumbledore _savait_ pourquoi il me l'a laissé. J'espère que je saurai comment l'utiliser, le moment venu… autrement que pour éteindre la lumière.

C'est une invention fascinante, mais je sens qu'elle peut faire plus que ce qu'elle ne semble.

Tu dois déjà savoir à quoi il sert vraiment je parie.

Peut-être que tu as lu quelque chose dans un de tes livres.

Quoiqu'à propos de quelque chose qui appartenait à Dumbledore, je doute qu'on puisse trouve quoique ce soit dans un livre.

Il avait ses raisons de nous laisser tous ses objets, même si jusqu'ici aucun n'a été utile. Peut-être l'épée l'aurait été, mais nous ne l'avons pas.

Et même si nous l'avions, comment pourrions-nous détruire l'Horcruxe alors qu'il se trouve à _l'intérieur_ même du médaillon ? Peut-être que Harry l'a deviné…

Bref, je pense que je vais envelopper cette lettre avant décrire d'autres folies.

J'ai parlé de choses tellement bizarres que tu dois penser que j'ai perdu la raison.

Peut-être est-ce vrai.

Je veux vraiment que tu saches que j'essaye réellement de trouver où vous vous cachez tous les deux.

J'aurai aimé être avec vous ce soir.

Avons-nous déjà passé un Noël loin les uns des autres ? A part en première année ?

Euh… l'année dernière. Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien j'étais _désolé_ de t'avoir blessé avec Lavande ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il m'ait passé par la tête quand je suis sorti avec elle. Et quand j'ai rompu, tu m'as accueilli en étant bien trop indulgente avec moi, comme toujours.

Depuis la fois où je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie avec toi à mes côtés, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé.

Le ressens-tu aussi ?

Et depuis que nous sommes partis auprès de Harry dans cette aventure, nous avons grandi, plus près l'un de l'autre et je sais ce que je ferai quand je te reverrai. Si tu m'acceptes encore, après que j'ai fui comme un lâche.

Penses-tu encore à moi, des fois ?

Je te promets que je reviendrai vers toi… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et si cela me prend toute la vie d'obtenir ton pardon, j'attendrai.

Bien à toi,

Ron.

PS : Joyeux Noël !

PPS : Hermione, quelque chose de très bizarre vient d'arriver, j'ai entendu ta voix dans le Déluminateur. J'arrive !

 *** : Ici, je pense que l'auteur parlait du livre** _ **Dracula**_ **de Bram Stocker mais je ne suis pas sûre.**

 **** : Ici, le terme utilisé était « kelpie » mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui me convenait. « Le kelpie est une créature métamorphe mentionnée dans plusieurs mythes et légendes issus du folklore écossais et irlandais, souvent vu comme fée (« fairy » en anglais). Ils possèdent des caractéristiques chevalines, aquatiques et humanoïdes à la fois, et vivent généralement dans les eaux courantes, comme les rivières, et plus rarement dans les lochs. » D'après notre ami wikipédia. (Je ne le savais pas donc je me dis que je ne devais pas être la seule).**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, et que j'ai réussi à retranscrire au mieux cette OS. N'hésitait pas à aller voir le profil de l'auteur original elle a énormément de choses en ligne !**

 **Aussi, si vous trouvez quoique ce soit d'étrange, il est possible que malgré mes relectures des phrases tournées bizarrement m'ait échappé alors n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

 **Bisooous !**


End file.
